


afternoon siesta (minus the sleep)

by escritoireazul



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're alone, things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afternoon siesta (minus the sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> dedication: For lytabenten, because the Letty and Mia love makes me happy.  
> Happy Easter, have some girl porn.

"To the left. No, my left. More." Mia's fingers tangled in Letty's hair and she pushed her sideways until Letty felt her body arch and knew her tongue was in just the right spot. Mia's long, low moan and hissed yes weren't necessary, but were gratifying, and Letty cupped her hands over Mia's thighs and got down to business, teeth and lips and tongue all working together to make her squirm.

Mia thrust up, set the pace in the twist of her hips; she pulled hard on Letty's hair, and sparks of pain flashed from her scalp, but in the next movement, Mia shoved her face back down, rocked Letty's mouth against her clit, and cried out Letty's name in little gasps.

"Now, Letty, now!"

Letty sucked harder, ran her thumbs up the creases of Mia's thighs, hitting all the tender nerves which made her twitch and buck. She fluttered her tongue until Mia dug her nails into her scalp and shoved her down, tight against her body; dark hair tickled Letty's nose, but she ignored it, pinned in place until Mia shuddered, and gasped, and came, so hard it make Letty ache in sympathy and desire.

Mia's grip slackened as the tension drained from her body. She sank into the bed, gasping for air, and Letty took the opportunity to twist the kink out of her neck and wipe her mouth and chin clean.

"Come here." Mia grabbed Letty's wrist and tugged, a short, sharp jerk, until Letty crawled up next to her. The bed wasn't really big enough for two people to be comfortable, so she scrunched herself up between Mia and the wall--it was cold against her back and ass, and awkward, but Mia pulled Letty's head down against her shoulder, and Letty forced her body to bend to fit.

She still ached and throbbed, and with anyone else, she would have either hopped right up and lowered herself over their mouth or at the very least shoved her hands down between her legs and taken care of the problem by herself--she knew how to put on a show--but whenever their clothes came off, Mia was in charge.

Mia ran her hand down Letty's stomach, ran her fingers in a slow, tickling line right beneath her belly button. She couldn't help the way her body twitched and trembled. Mia laughed, low and sultry, and that made Letty shake, too.

"Don't come," Mia ordered and nipped Letty's earlobe hard enough to make her flinch, "not until I say."

Standard practice, Mia liked to tease until she begged.

Letty wasn't prepared for Mia to pull away, climb halfway out of bed as she stretched over to reach into the top drawer of her desk. When she pulled back and settled herself next to Letty once more, she had a long, thick, obnoxious purple dildo.

Mia grabbed Letty's arm and tugged until she was flat on her back, knees bent, legs stretched. "Don't come," she warned again, and then shoved the dildo inside, no hesitation, just one hard thrust.

"Fuck," Letty hissed, and twisted the sheet around her hands to keep from grabbing Mia and taking control. Her eyes half-shut into slits, but she could still see Mia's wicked grin, so unlike her normal sweet smile. Mia thrust it in and out, hard and fast, twisted the end so it started vibrating, and left it inside.

Mia braced her arms across Letty's thighs, used her thumbs to part Letty's labia, and lowered her mouth directly to Letty's clit. She nuzzled it, applied light pressure with her tongue, and Letty thought she'd shake apart before Mia stopped, lifted her head, and laughed at her again. 

"Okay, Letty, now."

Her tongue pressed down firm, and Letty lost it. Her hips jerked up, and Mia grabbed her hips to try to ride through the convulsions. A scream built up from low in her stomach and Letty savaged her own wrist rather than actually let it out and give them away. She couldn't breathe, and panted around her own flesh while white lights flashed behind her eyelids.

After, fine tremors shook her body as she breathed in and out and listened to her heart race. Mia traced designs on her thighs, and the bedding stuck to her sweaty skin.

"I need to do laundry before class tonight," Mia said. "Don't forget Dom's bringing that new car home, too."

Letty nodded, kept her eyes closed, and tried not to think about the rest of their lives, but she couldn't keep the thoughts out long, not with a new car on the way, and a NOS system to install, and Race Wars in less than a month. The new one wouldn't be ready, but she needed to tweak some things in her own engine, and….

Mia threw Letty's shirt, and it hit her in the middle of her chest. "Get dressed, you're supposed to meet the guys at Harry's."

Letty scrambled into her clothes while Mia, already dressed, stripped the bed and shoved everything into a cracked laundry basket. Before she headed downstairs, Mia stopped and kissed Letty, soft and gentle, and offered her a sweet smile at the doorway.


End file.
